Innocence and Sin
by KizuOniKitsune
Summary: She is innocence, and He is sin. Like yin and yang, they clash together, but in a very different way than you would think.   Giriko x Oc rating may change


She was lost. All she knew was that she was asleep on her couch, then BAM! She was in the middle of the jungle, and being hurried into a spider shaped castle, by the witch Eruka. :Eruka, what is going on?" She asked her friend, and the frog witch didn't answer until they got to the enterance. "Change into this, if you don't you might get killed, what are you doing here?" Eruka handed a rode over to her friend Unari, the Koi Witch. AFter she finised changing into the same clothes as the artifact soldiers, she stood upright. She never got to ask the important question of where she was, becuase Mosquito interupted them.

"Get back to work! You!" He pointed to the 'ordinary' member of Arachne's cult like group, and then grabbed her wrist. "That young punk was calling for someone to clean hours ago!" Eruka hid when he began to drag Unari off, and she soon found herself infront of a room reeking of liquor.

Unari slipped inside the room, and fell when a glass bottle was thrown at her head. She landed on the floor hard, and rubbed her bruised hip. "I FUCKING CALLED FOR SOMEONE HOURS AGO! GET THE HELL TO WORK YOU MAGGOT!" A tall, lean male shouted from a couch, and downed another bottle of alchohol. Unari began to slowly pick up smashed bottles and was yelled at again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'? CLEAN FASTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He threw another bottle, and this time Unari squealed loudly. He stopped yelling, and gently put down the bottle and walked up to her.

Kneeling down in front of her, he gently took the mask off her, revealing her face. He hummed and took her chin in his hand, and turned her head from side to side carefully, examining her every feature. "You ain't bad girl. You gotta name?" He asked in a gentle voice, and Unari nodded. Giriko waited paitently, and she never said it. "Well, what is it?" He asked and she squeaked out of embarasment. "U-Unari...Sir..." He chuckled and shook his head. "That's a pretty name... why don't you forget what I said before and... I dunno..." He said and moved his face close to hers, and laid a kiss on her lips. "...have a good time with me?" Unari was shocked, and licked her lips without knowing it when he pulled away.

The bitter alchohol that was left on her lips made her cringe, and she swallowed. Her began to feel light headed, and Giriko chuckled at her actions. She was bright red, and in his eyes,looked quite adorable. "Heh... My name's Giriko by the way. So, yes 'r no?" He rested his head in his hand, and waited for an answer. "I-If you mean... a...a...date... then...then yes...?" She stuttered, and he hummed. "That a yes?" He asked, and she nodded. He leaned in again, and kissed her after taking a sip of whiskey.

During the long kiss, some of the strong liquor made it's way into Unari's mouth, and by the end of it, she was begining to get quite drunk. He grabbed the robe and pulled it off of her, and she realized what she was wearing. It was only in her pajamas, very short shorts, and a tank top that barely covered her chest at all. "Heh, don't have to tell you to wait..." She didn't know the meaning of what Giriko said, but it didn't matter. She realized what was happening, and pushed him off of her. "N-No, no, no, no, we...we can't do that!" Grikio growled at her and tried to kiss her again. He wasn't done with her yet.

She tried once again, but he was much stronger than her, so finally, she slapped him. Her ring caught on his pierceing, and caused both of them lots of pain. When they finally seperated, blood leaked down his nose, and he made a bold decision.

He was going to rip her apart. He wold tear her pieces, limb from limb. He wanted to see her blood spill, but only after he had his way, as soon as he was done with her, she would die. His smiled viciously, and roughly kissed her again.

To a normal person, this eventually looked like a couple spending a good night together, and they seemed normal. At the moment, there was no war between the DWMA and Arachnephobia, there wasn't even anyone else in their minds at the moment. Soon the tangle of bodies came to a stop, and both laid still on the destroyed bed. Both crled into eachother for warmth, as the thin blanket offered little. They slept as the growing hangover developed, and the first to woke happened to be the male who started this situation. He yawned and looked over the girl in his bed, and lifted the blanket to get a better look at her body. "Hmph, not bad...not ad at all." He mumbled and he reached for a bottle near the bed. He opened it and drank it all, and laid back down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her bare body.

Warmth. That was the first thing she noticed, that and the thick musky smell of whiskey. She cuddled into the source of the warmth, and a noise came from it. She opened her eyes, and saw bland tan skin. Looking up the body, she saw the face of the male. Giriko. He smiled slightly, and then yawned. She sat up quickly, and then tugged on the blanket to cover her self up. Giriko held onto the other end of the blanket, amusing himself as she got angry.

She gave up trying to get the blanket from him, it was his after all. She glared at him, and he grinned slyly. "Like whatchu see?" She became flustered at the simple question, and his her face with her neon green hair. "No." Unari said simply, out of disbelife, she began to repeat herself. "No, no, no... I did NOT have sex with you!" Her shouting angered him, and he simpely rolled over and yawned. "Be that way, I won't let you out." He said and went to sleep again, and Unari became squished between him and the wall. There was pounding on the door, and Unari recognized the voice as the short old man who had led her here. The door swung open, and the short old man walked up to the bed, and didn't seem to see her there. "GIRIKO! GET UP! LADY ARACHNE CALLED FOR YOU TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" He shook the bed, and the leg snapped, and Giriko fell to the ground. Him and the short man yelled at one another while Unari found her clothes and dressed herself.

The short man noticed her when she was dressed, and bowed. "Forgive my shouting, please, as soon as that punk is dressed, follow come to the main room." He left and Giriko grabbed her arm, now wearing pants and half wearing a fur coat. He dragged her into the hall, swearing under his breath quite profusly.

"God damned, fucking asshole...damn him..." He opened the door and took a seat at the table, loudly putting his feet on the table. Unari took a seat across from him, and looked around. At the very end of the table was the Heretic Witch, Arachne, the mother of all demon weapons.

"You're late Giriko. And who is this?"


End file.
